True Confessions
by Inuboi lover
Summary: Kagome goes on a walk to clear her mind and think about all the events that have taken place. She runs into the last person she wants to see right then, Inuyasha.
1. Thoughts

**A/N**: Hope you like it, I read more than I write so this is a new thing for me. Please R & R so I can see what I'm doing wrong… anyway. Enjoy! -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. (I love his ears though…)

* * *

**True Confessions**

**Thoughts**

_'Baka!'_ she thought to herself, _'baka, baka, baka, BAKA!'_

The only word echoing through the turmoil and confusion inside her... messing up her system.

She looked around the dark cabin, suppressing her tears, straining to keep quiet. More thoughts running through her.

_'Why? Why can't I hold them back? …what am I crying about?'_

Enveloped in darkness, she could make out the sleeping figures of Sango and Miroku. Hiraikotsu lay between them, acting as a barrier between Miroku's groping hands and Sango's…. err… 'off-limits' area. Kagome almost smiled.

Almost.

Shippou was curled up tightly against her in a ball of fluff, relishing her warmth and snoring loudly.

She took another glance around the small hut, making her decision.

Well, specifically not seeing Inuyasha was what made her decision.

Yeah, she didn't need him around...

Well, not now anyway.

Definitely, not now.

She just needed some space, some air.

What she needed was a good, long walk.

And Inuyasha would surely not let her go walking around the forest. Especially not in a youkai-filled forest. Especially not in the middle of the night. _Especially_ not alone. So what it all came down to…

_'Inuyasha would surely not let me go walking around in the youkai-filled forest,in the middle of the night, alone.'_ Scrunching her eyebrows together she thought, _'did I phrase that the right way? Hmmm…'_

There she went again, rambling on in her own mind. She shook her head to get rid of the puzzling thought.

'Not as puzzling as my situation…' 

If Inuyasha were in the cabin, he would hear her leaving and question her. Most likely stop her. _'What am I saying? Most likely? Try 'most definitely in the rudest, roughest -including many curses such as wench bitch etc… inquiring "what the hell were you thinking?" along with many other Inuyasha-like comments- possible manner' stop her.'_ She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Well, since he was not in the cabin, she could come and go as she pleased. As long as she wouldn't get caught, mind you. _'I don't have to worry about that…' _the miko thought sadly, _'Inuyasha's miles from here…probably thinking about Kikyou.'_

She sighed quite audibly and just as quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Shippou's snoring stopped abruptly. He stirred. Then continued on with his snoring.

Kagome let out her breath, and lowered her hand down to her lap.

_'Close one.'_ Relief seemed to flood over her.

Seemed to.

_'False relief, I know it…'_ How could she feel relief when all she felt was pain? Pain in her soul. Pain in her body. Pain… in her heart.

_'There is a spot of darkness, in my heart.'_ She repeated that child's- if you could call that thing a child – words. Somehow, in her unconscious state, she had still heard them, _'and it shall not go away, Inuyasha, as long as you don't forget about Kikyou.'_

It was too much. She felt like breaking down on the spot. _'All I would be rewarded with is about a billion questions from Shippou, a worried look from Miroku and a 'trying to be-comforting' Sango.'_ Watching over her sleeping friends, she stood up quietly, wrapping Shippou in her blanket. _'No, I do not want that. I do not want them to get involved in my problems.'_

She spotted the miko clothing that Kaede had given her, remembering the old woman's words clearly, _"If any youkai or human see you wearing these, they will instantly know you are a fully-trained miko. That may aid you or do exactly the opposite. It is your decision whether or not to wear them."_

Goosebumps appeared all over her body as the soft fabric touched her naked skin, Kagome shivered. She had never planned on wearing the robes. They had once belonged to Kikyou and she had enough 'fond' memories of her as it was. Wearing her old garments did not improve the situation. She had good reason, of course, but she felt guilty. Knowing that… she would never meet the miko again. Knowing that… she would never obtain any more memories of her and Inuyasha together.

She stopped.

She really… Just stopped. Thinking, moving, breathing… just for a second. _'Am I such a horrible person?'_ Again she was on the brink of tears, _'Am I actually… happy? Happy that there is no obstacle between Inuyasha and I? Happy that she is… that she is dead?!?'_

That… **creature**, what had he done to her? That vile, DISGUSTING creature…imposing her soul… searching through her heart! He had violated her, feelings that had belonged to her… and he had just rummaged through her like he would through garbage! He… he… A horrible thought crossed her.

_'He did not give me those thoughts…I had already possessed them.'_

Kagome finished dressing and grabbing her bow and quiver, she quickly exited the cabin. As soon as she stepped outside, the wind slapped her face gently, playing with her raven locks before disappearing entirely. The young girl looked up, marveling at the billions of stars. 'They were there, I just wouldn't admit it to myself.' Focusing her attention on the forest before her, she realized there was a river not to far away. _'I …couldn't… admit it to myself.' _

And so, she began her small journey.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Pleeaasseee review ;) I would really appreciate it - thanks guys. 


	2. Pain

**A/N:** Well… here goes the second chapter! (Oh, I've just go to mention that Kagome has clothes under her Miko robes in this chapter, you'll understand why I mentioned this as soon as you read it)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

* * *

**True Confessions**

**Pain**

Her heart clenched at the thought of Inuyasha;

His eyes...

The first thing she pictured when her mind strayed to the hanyou.

Often getting lost in their beauty... it was the only part of him that really showed her what he was feeling, something the girl found herself wanting to know more about each passing second she spent with him.

His eyes had a great depth and profoundness she could never understand, holding together a body of pure gold.

'I love his whole being really...'

Her long strides slowed;

She was surrounded by trees …

dark shadows.

Kagome could hear the stream clearly now… it was but a few steps away.

She readied herself.

_'It's strange really… I am free to think whenever I want, and yet I can only do it freely now…'_ she had now walked into a clearing and the stream was at her feet.

Staring down at the rippling reflection, she clenched her fists before looking up at its master; the glowing orb that hung so closely to the horizon that night.

'I've just got to accept it…' 

she couldn't, but…

_'He will never forget about her.' _

The truth? Perhaps it was…

Shaking... she was shaking... and rubbing her own arms for warmth, she found, did not help.

'Inuyasha … you will never forget Kikyou. Dead or alive… she will always have your heart.'

Gazing up solemnly at the star-filled sky, she knew she had to… _'I have to.'_

The winds picked up, sending her ebony strands ahead of her so she could see nothing _…_hear nothing '_Accept it…'_

A dazed feeling swept her, and her eyes grew misty with tears. Looking down she saw her reflection… but she did not see herself.

She saw Kikyou.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Again, all these feelings, all these… emotions.

They were surfacing… but most of all she felt…

Disgust.

_'What am I doing? What am I…' _She stared down at her robes, her stomach lurching and threatening her to vomit.

With one quick movement, she tore them off, throwing the garments into the fast moving current.

Standing still, her fists clenched tightly next to her sides, she looked after them until they floated out of sight.

The pain became… unbearable.

She collapsed.

All her hurt… previously hidden… the young Miko let it come.

She sobbed.

_'How can I love him this much? Why do I love him this much?!'_ She rose to a kneeling position. _'how? When…'_ Anger. She felt it.

_'He's- OW- such-OW-a jealous- OW-violent,'_

"JERK!" she screamed it, and standing up she shook her bloody fist.

"why…."

His heart was racing at and alarming rate as he soared high over treetops.

'She's alive…just when I had given up.'

Landing gracefully on a tree branch he began to smell the area. Picking up the tiniest hint of her old scent, he increased his speed once more.

'She's close by… but… what is that other scent? It's… familiar' 

He immediately cast away the thought, though, as he landed in a tree that overlooked a small clearing.

A stream ran through it, and near it's edge stood… "Kikyou." He whispered her name disbelievingly; it was a hoarse whisper… almost a hesitant one.

She did not stir, oblivious to her surroundings.

He made to approach her, but was taken aback as he felt once more that familiarity… mixed with the scent of salt.

_'Could she be… crying?'_ the thought was incredulous, yet he immediately felt the need to comfort her. Then, again as he stepped closer, that sweet aroma… he realized to whom it belonged to.

The figure ripped off her clothing and collapsed on the ground.

It was Kagome.

His eyes widened as he heard sobs escaping the girl and even more when she began punching the ground.

'What… what is she doing here? I could not have mistaken her scent for Kikyou's…' 

"JERK!" she suddenly shouted, standing up and showing off her bloodied fist. "Why?" It was barely above a whisper…

It was Kagome's scent, and that was surely Kagome's voice.

* * *

**A/N:** Liked it? No? Review and tell me! 


	3. Confrontation

**A/N:** I probably won't update until summer comes along… sorry you guys, but I just don't have enough time! It's march break so this is an exception. Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**True Confessions **

**Confrontation **

"Ka-Kagome?!?"

He was … paralyzed.

Kagome was definitely the last thing Inuyasha expected, and he couldn't think of anything else to say.

He looked up at the girl's back and saw she, too, was frozen.

Meaning that, at the moment, they shared similar feelings.

Of course, she had instantly realized to whom the voice belonged to and could tell from the tone that the owner seemed to be, well, surprised. Something that could easily turn into anger. '_Let's not think about that… wait a minute…'_

Somehow the reality of the situation only just managed to hit her. '_INUYASHA?' _she thought incredulously, '_why here? Why NOW?_' She began to panic, searching her mind hopelessly for some sort of excuse of her current predicament, '_maybe I should run… no he would catch me, unless I sit him about a million times and then go for it… Okay I'm screwed.' _

But even if she had wanted to move, she probably couldn't.She could already feel his piercing gaze upon her and stayed completely frozen to the spot.

She did not want to face him. Not in this state, and she knew he was about to explode at her, telling her she could've been killed and asking why she had left so suddenly-

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

Silence ensued…

He had yelled it, yet instantly realized it wasn't the best thing to say…

Kagome's head quickly whipped around and she sent him a deathly glare. His eyes widened at her expression and he immediately felt like running back to the cabin (and safety). But the hanyou would not look away… their eyes were locked on one another's. He could tell so much from looking at her eyes, just as Kagome could when looking into his. And right now, he could not help noticing that hers seemed somehow… hurt.

_Why would that be…?_

She smiled unexpectedly, but Inuyasha saw immediately that it was foreign, fake. Unlike her usual smiles, this one contained no vigour and vibrancy. It was hollow and wilted. It was a sign of how lonely she was. Of how sad she was.

_I wasn't expecting those words…_ "What am I doing…here?" she repeated, "Do you remember Inuyasha? You have spoken those words before."

He gaped at her. _What does she mean?_

"I am here…" she faltered, _what will I tell him? What **can** I tell him?_ "I am here for my own reasons," _yes it's best that way…_ "you shall not receive an answer."

With that she turned and began to walk away, her head bowed low and eyes concentrating on the ground below her.

She again released the flow of tears.

_I will not let you see me cry… don't be foolish enough to follow, Inuyasha._

He knew of course. He could already feel the air being poisoned by the salty scent.

_She's… she's walking away from me! Why can't I stop her? Why am I simply standing here?_

"Ka-Kagome!" he stammered for the second time that day.

She did not stop nor slow her pace and that somehow triggered Inuyasha to reach for the girl, unexplainably feeling that if he didn't, he would lose Kagome for good.

He quickly caught up, grabbing her shoulder from behind.

He was about to turn her around when she slapped his hand away fiercely. "Inuyasha," the miko's voice was low, menacing, "It would be wise of you to keep your distance."

The mentioned gulped, knowing that he would regret his next words, "No, Kagome, we need to talk."

She spun around to face him, glaring daggers at his eyes. _Why won't it get through his thick head?_

"I. Want. To. Be. Left. Alone." She said it slowly, hoping beyond hope that he would finally understand and leave her be.

When he did not respond she made to turn away, but Inuyasha beat her to it by grabbing her hand and pulling her close to his body. Kagome's eyes widened, and a pink blush crept onto her cheeks. _'Na-nani? What is he-'_ her thoughts were cut short, though, as the hanyou began sniffing…

Now, that,was too much for Kagome to handle.

Her face was by now as red as a tomato, and she was utterly speechless.

She still, however, had complete control over her actions. So she went by first reflex. She slapped him.

The slap resounded through the forest, and Inuyasha immediately let go of Kagome taking a large step backwards. He looked very much taken a back, holding onto his right cheek which Kagome could already see had a red shaped hand print across it.

They stood that way for a few moments, Kagome still blushing a healthy shade of red and Inuyasha still gawking at what she had just done.

He, unfortunately, was the first to recover.

"What- What the hell did you that for, bitch?!" he barked. This of course, made Kagome forget her embarrassment to be replaced with rage.

"ME?! I wasn't the one who grabbed you out of the blue, and started- started _smelling _you!" she retorted heatedly, the blush once again creeping onto her pale cheeks. She just hoped the darkness hid it well…

It was Inuyasha's turn to be embarrassed. "Yeah, well, you didn't have to hit me so hard…" he mumbled, and at Kagome's raised eyebrows he added huffily, "not that any _human _could hurt me."

This caused Kagome to smile and roll her eyes, and Inuyasha was glad to see that her smile was once again her own.

"So…" she began nervously, "why _were_ you smelling me anyway?"

At this, Inuyasha averted his eyes and replied with some hesitation, "I- I could smell Kikyou's scent on you. That's why I came here in the first place."

There was pause, and Inuyasha looked over at the girl to see why she hadn't responded. When her face came into view, however, it had taken on yet another transformation.

_Why? Why can't I control this feeling? _A fire had been set aflame within her, and her whole body felt engulfed in it. She began trembling from head to toe.

_Is it envy? Loathing? Anger? _She was trying to find the right words to describe how she felt, all the while glaring at a certain hanyou.

A certain now petrified hanyou.

He watched as many emotions played across her face. He gulped noticing they were all negative.

_Wait a minute, why am I feeling so intimidated? I am a hanyou! I can face her!_

He smirked, his confidence boosted, and concentrated back onto Kagome.

Which of course sent him back to his former, petrified self.

_Frustration? Annoyance? _Kagome continued along her list, still staring menacingly at the amber-eyed boy in front of her.

_He's not even saying anything…_she thought, the list, for the moment, forgotten, she began to contemplate Inuyasha instead. _He probably doesn't even care, he's only here because of… because of…**her. **_She couldn't even bring herself to _think _her name.

_Why did he even stop me? Ugh! He's so… he's so blind! How can he be so**, hopeless**?_

She stepped back suddenly, covering her mouth with a hand. _Hopeless._

Her heart began to beat faster, _I'm… it's…me_ she felt the tears starting to prick at her eyes, finally penetrating the barrier that she had so carefully set up.

_I'm hopelessly…_she choked, letting sobs escape her, _in love with him._

_I love you, Inuyasha.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Sorry again for the delay!


	4. Contentment

**A/N:** I haven't updated in AGES! It's June 24th, and my last update was around April… so it's been around 3 months. Well… now it's summer time! Although my updates probably won't increase in speed… I have a LOT more time to write and stuff! Anyway, no further delaying the story! Wait a minute… this is the last chapter! **Gasp**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**True Confessions**

**Contentment**

He just watched, dumbstruck, as she began to cry.

_'Nani?!? What did I do? What **do **I do?' _

His eyes were now wide as platters, bulging out of his head, and his mouth was held agape.

_'God, I hate it when she cries…'_

He knew he had to do something…help her, comfort her… _something_! He just didn't know what or how…

"Kagome…" he took a step towards her but she immediately protested by raising a hand.

"Pl-Please…" she pleaded, "please, Inuyasha. Leave me." With that, she turned and ran, leaving behind an extremely confused half-demon.

_'He would just cause me more pain…' _tears were still flowing freely down her face, but she had succeeded in calming down her frantic sobs. Kneeling on the ground, she was clutching her heart with her hand.

_'It…hurts' _of course, it was more than that, the pain she was feeling, but she couldn't describe it. It just… hurt.

Clenching her fist tighter she thought, _'My heart… I would give it to him freely. It already belongs to him.'_

A final tear was nearing it's end as it made it's journey slowly down her right cheek,_ 'I fell in love with him, there's nothing I can do about that. I should be happy, at least, to be by his side. I couldn't imagine leaving him.'_

She wanted to smile at the memory, but somehow couldn't manage it. She had told him, yes, that she wanted to see him. That she wanted to be with him. That she would not leave his side… She saw his eyes, so full of feeling. She felt his hand, how it tightened around her own.

Tears began to well up in her eyes once more, but she held them back. _'I'm in love with that arrogant, violent jerk.' _She snorted, _'I'm in love… it's a feeling I can't control. Love. Period.' _Sighing, she slowly got up, and after staring blankly ahead for a few seconds she yawned and stretched her arms.

"Yes! I should be getting back now." She began to walk back in the cabins general direction, but then as an afterthought yelled, "You should too, Inuyasha!!!"

WHAM 

Rubbing his head, Inuyasha looked up at the now vacant tree and mumbled a few incoherent words that sounded something like "fucking branches…" and after a few more silent curses, Inuyasha finally focused his attention on to the cause of his fall.

The girl was standing there, a wide grin plastered on her face and arms crossed in victory. _'Talk about mood-swings…'_he thought. "Oi! Kagome!" she had begun to walk away, but froze when he called her.

"You… you all right then?" his voice was hesitant, he didn't want her to yell at him for being persistent. She sighed, and flipped her head around. "Hai, Inuyasha, I'm alright."

He stared at her, perplexed, _'Is she… is she serious?' _Her eyes showed him more than that, but the boy decided for once in his life to leave her be.

Walking to her side, he told her "I won't question you, Kagome, and you don't have to tell me why you were walking around the youkai-filled forest, alone, in the middle of the night." She smiled at that comment, though he didn't know why. "But you always can."

Then he did something neither of them expected; he took her hand and held it tightly under his own. "Let's get back, dawn is approaching and we don't want the others questioning us, do we?" she shook her head and was shocked to hear him smirk, "yeah I can just picture Miroku with his perverted thoughts," he mimicked him, " 'Inuyasha! You sly fox, you!' I swear if he's awake when we get back-" he stopped abruptly at the sound of Kagome's laughter. He smiled before joining her.

_'Contentment…'_ She decided it was a pleasant feeling.

Holding Inuyasha's hand, knowing she would never leave him, and he would never leave her, she decided it was a very pleasant feeling indeed.

And so they walked off, hand-in-hand back to the hut where their friends were waiting, asleep, no doubt, and forever oblivious to the nights events.

**End

* * *

**

**A/N: **A nice little fic, wasn't it? Not leaving a great impact, but pleasant to read nonetheless. Well I hope you all liked it, I'll be sure to keep writing, and I hope to improve with each story I compose. For now, anyway, you can help by reviewing! Thank you!


End file.
